1. Field
At least one example embodiment relates to a method and/or an apparatus for creating a three-dimensional (3D) image, and more particularly, to a method and/or an apparatus for detecting an eye position of a user and creating a 3D image corresponding to eye position information.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a three-dimensional (3D) image may be provided using a glass-type method and a glass-free type method. In the case of providing a 3D image using the glass-free type method, a left-eye image and a right-eye image may be provided to a left eye and a right eye, respectively. Positions of the left eye and the right eye may be required to provide the left-eye image and the right-eye image. Positions of the left eye and the right eye are detected, and a 3D image is provided based on the detected positions. If the positions of the left eye and the right area vary while creating the 3D image, a user may view a slightly distorted or degraded 3D image.